About 1,000,000 persons in the United States have to wear ostomy appliances which have to be changed every several days. This requires taking the appliance off the body, cleaning the area, and attach a new or clean appliance in its place. Many have to do this without help, and this mirror is to help the patient perform the task. Many persons have a physique that renders the operation rather tedious and time consuming and most would be greatly helped if they could view the area better. The inventor has been experiencing this problem.